Treasure
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Hagakure believes everything can be special depending on the meaning, so, what are the most special things for her?. Yantober. Yandere Hagakure Tooru. Warnings inside.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or doing stuff like this, call out immediately.

Warnings: Yandere Hagakure Tooru, Unhealthy Obsession, Mentiong of Stalking, Hematolagnia.

* * *

Treasure

"Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you~" Tooru was singing softly, while organizing a little bit her room. She didn't like the chaos in her space, sadly, was at the same time lazy enough to not put things in their place, so time to time she needed to accommodate-for her dismay-.

The fact that she was getting new things didn't help either.

But it was impossible to not do it! How she could? The cute hair clip from her favorite store, cute doodles she did in class while trying to not fall asleep in math, the flowers growing outside; so many things that keep her attention! What would happen if she forgets them, or later would want them but be impossible to find it? No, she don't want that.

Especially things she likes a lot.

She has a routine for that instances, for her more special things. Once everything was set in place, she closes her door with the key-in case somebody forgets to knock-, put some music to be sure nobody hears, and just like that, she would start to appreciate her real treasure.

Below her bed was a chest, one imitation of the ones of the pirate's tales, but build and strong of one of those. Taking the key that was hidden inside her shoe, open the coffer to reveal was there. A lock of blonde hair, a black belt, some hand notes with average calligraphy, " _want to study together?_ " was written, and a bandage with some blood. For others, this would be trash, but her, the one who actually can see their true value; was her most special stuff.

Taking the lock of hair that was holding together by a blue ribbon, she smelled the scent "Ojiro-kun" she mutters softly, impossible to listen with the sappy pop was playing in her stereo. She didn't mind that stuff, concentrating on the essence of her lover.

Everybody thought she was a pretty average girl, like cute things, gossip, being into fashion and thinking about boys; and it was mostly true, she didn't need to lie about herself a lot, except…this. She always loved things truly, fight for her friends, take care of the most banal things, and above all, being a pretty passionate in love. For some reason, people didn't appear to understand this; Why? What is the point of have a crush if you don't go for all? If that person doesn't mean all for you? If you will not do everything for that person? All the people in the movies did it, and she only wanted that, a true romance.

Anyways, was being careful to not make anybody suspects; good enough, her quirk makes her be good hidings and taking stuff, since naked nobody could notice her, even Shouji-the man "walls have ears, doors have eyes" have troubled with it-. So, observing her beloved Mashirao was easy, and have things from him wasn't that difficult too.

She was mindful, really! She would not take stuff that he would miss or be worried about, less something that would be expensive. The closest things were cheap, really; some of hair from his tail, one of the replacements of the belt in his costume-he has a lot-, a note he wrote for her to make a study date, and the most special things, a bandage she took from him after some accident training.

Finishing with the hair, she goes for the last object. Some people believed the blood was precious, symbolizing life; with that kind of idea, is like she could have Ojiro's life in her hands, something so amazing and valuable! Something some close to him…she couldn't restrain for licking a little bit of the dried blood, still noticing the metallic flavor and almost melting in her place; Ojiro's blood, part of him! Inside her! It was sooo romantic and special; she wanted to do it more and more, but was scared of taking all the blood out with her saliva, she would hate that.

She wakes up of her trance when hears a lot of knocking and a scream "Hey, Tooru! I will go to the mall and I want to go with my bestie! You can go?"

"I'm coming Mina! Wait a second" It's not the first time something like this happens; fast and precise, puts her things in their place, looked the chest, and doing a last check in the mirror to be sure she was ready to go. She maybe can take a good outfit to flash Ojiro-kun, too!

There is nothing she would not do for him, after all.

* * *

I'm sorry for the scene with the blood; I thought it was getting pretty average and lame, so I thought, how this would be more interesting?...yeah I know.

Not my favorite work, but I was struggling with this one, also; it was difficult because I was busy and tired for cleaning-we have a party at my place-so yeah, a lot of fun aspiring and having stuff ready, knowing tomorrow I will need to do it again.

I don't have too much to say, the next one is...Fluff Yandere, huh, I will see what I can do.

See ya.


End file.
